The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to mitigating constrained backhaul availability between a radio access network (RAN) and core network.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
Many wireless communications systems generally realize little or no constraints with respect to backhaul capacity. In such cases, the backhaul capacity is readily available to the core network, and constraints regarding wireless operations may exist more on the air interface (e.g., the wireless link between a mobile device and a base station/cell site). However, in certain cases the air interface capabilities may exceed the backhaul bandwidth that is provisioned and available to support wireless communications functionality.